


Ranboo? Adventures with a sleepwalker

by shadow_bright_shine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepwalking, go enderboy go, just a general fic, no romance ranboo's a minor ya nasties, ranboo is fun to write, reupload, sleepwalking ranboo is a fun consept, technoblade is not good at social stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Sleepwalking Ranboo is adorable and I will write him because I love it. Give me ideas to write so this can go on.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

Technoblade stared out his window sleepily, rubbing his eyes. What was that racket outside? He sighed grabbing a sword and walking down the stairs. He blinked, looking at a rather disheveled Ranboo holding some tnt. His eyes were half open and he was saying something. "Place grass...and here...and here...hehehe..." he kept placing the explosives.

Well... this was awkward. He shouted "Hey!! Ranboo!!" The towering Enderman jumped and tripped over the block in from him, hitting the snow. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, more confused then upset.  
Ranboo sat up in the snow slowly, shaking his head as the snow fell off. He paused.  
"Huh?" he asked blinking hard. he looked down at the block in his hand in utter confusion. "Uh, hi Techno? Where am I?"  
"Ehhh?" Technoblade just stared at his house. "Ranboo." he asked in a commanding tone.  
"Uh, yeah?"   
"Why is my house covered in Tnt?"  
"...oh."


	2. Take it back now yall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boop time for more!

Technoblade opened the door looking out at the chaotic mess on his lawn. "Ehhhhhh?" He asked, in shock. Ranboo was stumbling through the snow, carrying a grass block loosely in his hands. He was smiling and putting it down on top of another on. Technoblade blinked and shook his head. What was he doing? "Uh Ranboo?" He walked down the stairs waving at the Enderman hybrid.  
"...there, snowmen get to throw snow balls at the monsters... Perfect trap..." He must have been sleepwalking, as the blocks were a dirt and stone block on top of more dirt, not snow and a pumpkin. Technoblade paused. Was it actually bad to wake up a sleep walker? He knew it wasn't really but- "Where is...mm, grass for everyone..." A voice in his head told him to wait and see how this played out.  
"Chat I can't leave him like this he's gonna freeze...right?" He asked aloud, trying to 'accidentally' wake Ranboo up. Ranboo didn't notice and continued to stumble around the snowy area grabbing random materials and putting them back down, laughing each time he relocated something. It was like watching a little kid visit a park for the first time, everything made them happy.  
"You get some too don't... " He almost hit a tree.  
"Ok no I have to wake him up. That's that." Technoblade walked forwards, tripping over the sand that had been dumped on his lawn. How had he carried sand here?? "Ranboo!"  
There was a start from the drowsy teen. he looked around in confusion at where he was.  
"You need to go and warm up. I don't want a frozen enderman on my property Ranboo." Techno said turning and heading back inside. A rather embarrassed Ranboo followed.  
Well that was odd. Hope it doesn't become a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this doesn't become a thing.
> 
> you jinxed it my friend. I'll be writing this as long as people have ideas to share. 
> 
> (btw, I'll credit you if you give me an idea.)


	3. the end

Sorry everyone, I can't come up with anything.


End file.
